The Legendary
by MinusHero
Summary: This is the story of a man named Kyo, and the people he meets along his travels, fighting their way to the league championships and beyond


**The Legendary**

**Chapter 1**

"Ahhh…. Go! Shower of Sparks!" said Kyo as he leapt in the air, thrusting his hand out. Small embers rained down on his opponent, who shielded his eyes, in this moment of blindness in his opponent Kyo took the opportunity to thrust his foot hard into his opponent's face, who fell to the ground. "1…2…3…4…5…" the referee of the match called out, but as he called six, the young man who was lying on the ground got to his feet, he pushed his dark blue hair out of his face and looked at Kyo. "KYO!" he shouted "YOU'RE DONE FOR! HAAAA! PHOENIX BURST!" the man rushed Kyo and as he did, his body was surrounded by flames. "ha… some attack…" Kyo remarked calmly "downpour" and with that word a small cloud appeared over the other man's head and a torrent poured down on him, dousing his flames and knocking him flat on his face, as he was already so off balance from the headfirst charge. "Never thought I'd actually have a use for such a weak technique…" Kyo said as he walked over to his opponent, putting one foot on the young man's back. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!" the referee called out, and so the match ended. "You alright there, Keith?" Kyo asked the young man. "ugh… what do you care?" he snarled "and don't call me Keith, I told you my name is Devil fist!" "Devil fist… right… well Devil fist, it looks like I've beaten you again that makes it 100 wins for me and 19 for you, and our agreement was the first one to achieve 100 wins would be the first to leave the town and take on the Fighting League's challenges. So… bye." And with that Kyo turned and started out of town, just as he took the step that took him out of the official boundaries of the town he saw Keith run past him "HA!" he shouted back "YOU WERE THE FIRST TO LEAVE BUT NOW YOU"VE GOT TO CATCH UP TO ME! HAHAHAHA! SUCKER" "Always screaming… ah well, he hasn't been able to beat me in years, he won't be able to be crowned champion of any of the divisions, unless he goes for a team and lucks into meeting some tough people who were… gullible, enough to join him, even then I'm not sure how he'd do, ah well, even if he managed to beat them and become champ I could definitely de-throne him pretty easily" Kyo said to no one in particular. "ahh!! So cool!" a girl said, coming out from behind him. "uhh… hello? Who are you?" Kyo asked. "I'm your biggest fan! I've seen every official match you've been in since you first started fighting Devil fist, you're amazing! I want to come with you! Please, please? PLEASE??" she said all in one breath "Umm… well, I mean… don't get me wrong, you seem great and all, but I don't even know if I'll be able to keep _myself_ fed every day on the journey, I could imagine having another mouth to feed…" Kyo replied. "oh you don't have to worry about that" she said "I'm the daughter of the head of this village, I can get tons of money wired to us anywhere! Hehehe" the girl added, giggling "oh really?" Kyo said, as his voice perked up a bit "Well that's great, then welcome aboard!" he said, smiling as he thought to himself 'great! haha I can't believe how lucky I am, this girl can pay for everything on my trip!' "there's only one problem…" the girl said. "and what would that be?" Kyo asked. "well, we'd have to ask my daddy if I could leave heh… he" she said meekly. "oh" Kyo said disappointedly. "C'mon!" she said and grabbed him by the hand and began dragging towards the government building of the town. Appearing before them as they stepped in was a giant of a man, the man was bald, and extremely muscular, with a long, black beard. "Daddy!" the girl shouted as she ran over to him. "Mizuka!" the man called back. "Daddy, the boy I've been watching fight for so long, he said I could go with him on his journey, but I knew I'd have to check in with you first! So can I go with him daddy? Huh huh? Can I? Can I?" she squealed. "Well…" the man started "I have to see if he's strong enough to take care of you first, a match, if I win, you stay, if he wins, you can go" "That's fine with me" replied Kyo. "Oh referee!" the large man shouted, and almost instantaneously a referee came into the room and said "ready… set… FIGHT!" "by the way boy" said Mizuki's father "you can call me Muzaku" "It's too late for pleasantries… DOWNPOUR!" Kyo shouted. The small cloud appeared over Muzaku's head and unleashed its burst of water, catching him off guard and blinding him. When Muzaku regained his sight he could not see Kyo anywhere in the room. All was quiet for a moment as Muzaku scanned the room with his eyes "you know boy" he said "I can sense that you're right behind me" "Sense this! BLAST BURST!" Shouted Kyo, putting his palms on Muzaku's back and letting out a sphere of energy, blasting Muzaku forward, flat on his face. The referee began to count "1… 2… 3…"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
